Crazy Christmas
by crazy little witchy
Summary: Rogue was feeling a little low Christmas day so she went for a walk, then she absorbs someone “special”. What will she do? Replace him, and wackiness ensues!
1. Be careful who you absorb

Crazy Christmas  
  
Rogue was feeling a little low Christmas day so she went for a walk, there she absorbs someone "special". What will she do? Read and find out  
  
::Christmas day at Xavier's institute::  
  
"Everyone's gone?"  
  
"Yes, Rogue"  
  
"Even Kurt?"  
  
"Yes, Amanda's family invited him to go with them to visit some relatives"  
  
"Aw, so I'm all alone"  
  
"Not all alone, Hank and I are still here"  
  
"Sure" Said Rogue to the professor "I'm going for a walk"  
  
"Ok, but be careful"  
  
::Outside::  
  
"I can't believe EVERYONE is gone. Even Logan. I think he went to chase after Sabertooth to Canada or somewhere" Said Rogue to herself as she walked down some street  
  
"Excuse me young lady, can you help me? I think I'm stuck" Some old man trying to enter through a window called her. He was dressed in red and had a long white beard  
  
"Oh my god, are you robbing that house? Dressed as Santa!"  
  
"No, no. I have permission to enter, they're... expecting me"  
  
"I'm not going to fall for that mister. I'm going to get the police"  
  
"No, please don't Rogue don't do it"  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I know who you are Rogue. I know everything. I see you when you're sleeping I know when you're awake. I know if you've been good or bad too"  
  
"Santa Claus?"  
  
"Yeah, but Mrs. Claus stew was so good I ate more than I should have and now I'm stuck"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry let me help you" She said removing her glove and touching him "What do you think I am, three? Santa's not real you freak"  
  
"But I am" He said before passing out  
  
"What's this? His memories...Oh my God he really was Santa. Now what do I do, I absorved Santa Claus!! I guess that means I won't get a present"  
  
Some children's came walking down the street  
  
"Hey kids. Have you been good this year?"  
  
"Yes lady, we've been good" Said one of the kids  
  
"Good, here's some cash go buy some candy. Merry Christmas ho, ho, ho."  
  
"Thank you :D" And they went running to the candy store  
  
"Did I just give those kids all my cash? And did I say ho, ho, ho?" She said confused when she heard some jingling.  
  
"Hey lady"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Up here"  
  
Rogue looked up and saw the slide with the reindeers. One of the reindeers looking at her "Are YOU talking to me?!?"  
  
"Yeah, Have you seen Santa? He's a little late"  
  
"Santa, yeah he's... uh... indisposed at the moment"  
  
"Hey I saw what you did to Santa girl" Said another reindeer "Now you have to take his place"  
  
"Me??" Said Rogue "This can't be real. I must be dreaming, yeah that's it I'm dreaming. Wake up Rogue"  
  
"Well all this toys aren't gonna deliver by themselves"  
  
"What? Do you want ME to do it? No."  
  
"Oh ok, I guess that means you don't care that all those children in the world wake up tomorrow to find nothing"  
  
"No, I don't"  
  
"Their sad little faces looking at the empty space under the Christmas tree"  
  
"No"  
  
"Asking mommy and Daddy why Santa didn't came if they were good"  
  
"No" Tear starting to form in her eyes  
  
"Looking at the cookies and milk that Santa didn't eat"  
  
"Ok, ok I'll do it"  
  
"Then let's go. We're already behind schedule" Said Rudolph  
  
"Ok" Said Rogue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is a crazy story, but if you want to blame someone blame my brother, he gave me the idea :D. I'm planning to do Rogue visiting someone in every chapter. Next chapter the craziness begins...  
  
~Latin Mutant~  
  
BTW before I go I have to ask... What are the names of all the reindeers? ^_^? 


	2. Jean

Only 4 responses with the reindeer's names :p  
  
*sings* I'm High on Christmas, oh yeah, no one can stop me, oh no. I'm high on Christmas, oh yeah, no one can stop me, oh no *end of singing*  
  
Now enjoy chapter 2 of this Christmas craziness  
  
::Later::  
  
"This is kind of fun, I get why Santa likes to do this so much, a trip around the world and free cookies"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Hey Rudolph!"  
  
"I'm not Rudolph, I'm Blitzen"  
  
"Whatever. Do you know how this thing works?" She asked pointing to the bag with all the gifts  
  
"Yeah, you just think of what you want to give to the person and it'll appear"  
  
"Wrapped?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"That's easy. Thanks Rudolph"  
  
"Blitzen"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Who's next on the list?" Asked another reindeer  
  
"Next on the list is... Jean Grey... Oh this is going to be fun."  
  
::In Jean's house::  
  
"Look at this house, it's huge. And that tree huge too. What should I leave for you Jean? I know, a bottle of 'Miss Clairol Fire Red Haircolor*', because only you believe you're a natural red. I can't wait to see Jean's face when she's back at the institute telling everyone about this" She left the present under the tree along with some for Jean's family. "Ho, ho, ho Merry Christmas" She then took the cookies and left  
  
"Are you done here?"  
  
"Yes Rudolph let's go to the next house"  
  
"I'm Donner"  
  
"Sure"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't hate Jean, but Rogue does. She made me do it... Now next chapter, who's next on the list? ^_^ I can accept ideas of what would you like to see some of the characters receiving for Christmas :p  
  
~Latin Mutant~  
  
*Yes, that's a real name :), well actually the name was 'reddest fire red', but that one sounded fake :p  
  
And this chapter Christmassy question is: What color is Rudolph's nose? 


	3. Kurt

This is Kurt's chapter and since they're brother and sister I've decided to make this a little bit cute :.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurt was staying in the house of some relatives of Amanda. She had finally convinced her parents to give Kurt a chance. He was sleeping in a sofa in the living room right besides the tree. He was wearing his holowatch.  
  
"Oh Kurt you're my little brother. I love you for who you are like Amanda not for how you look, as should you. I'm going to give you a very special gift that I hope you appreciate" She got a box out of the bag and a piece of paper and wrote  
  
~ This mirror is so you can finally look at yourself and see what me, Amanda and all of your friends at the institute see when we look at you: a wonderful brother, a really great friend, a smart student, a gentleman, and a great boyfriend. You have a heart of gold, bigger than most of the people that are 'normal'. Don't hide what you are or be ashamed of yourself Kurt ~  
  
Then she put that and all the other presents under the tree and left  
  
"I love you Kurt" Then she left  
  
::Outside::  
  
"Are you crying?" Asked Comet  
  
"Yeah, but they're happy tears. That's my brother"  
  
"You don't look a lot alike"  
  
"I know, but I still love him"  
  
"That's good. Now where do we go?"  
  
"Next house on the list Rudolph"  
  
"I'm not Rudolph"  
  
"Sure Rudolph"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
See it's cute. I hope you all like it as much as I did :) I'm planning to do everyone the brotherhood and Acolytes too :D so I can accept ideas of what would you like to see some of the characters receiving for Christmas :p  
  
~Latin Mutant~  
  
This chapter question is... Who are the little people who help Santa make his toys?  
  
The score is like this:  
  
Red Witch: 1  
  
Dark Jaded Rose: 1 ½  
  
She-who-walks-with-wierdo: ½  
  
Invader Nina: 1  
  
Rogue Maverick: 1  
  
fragmentpieces: 1  
  
Dark Jaded Rose is winning 


	4. Kitty

Thanks to all who review *gives brownies* Happy Christmas you all!!  
  
***  
  
"Ok Rogue we're going to the next house on the list which is..." Asked Comet  
  
"Kitty's house"  
  
"Then let's go"  
  
::Kitty's house::  
  
"Ok, so I'll be right out" Said Rogue  
  
"Ok"  
  
"This is a very neat house" Said Comet  
  
"Yeah, look at the roses" Said Cupid  
  
"You and your roses Cupid, I'm more of a poppies reindeer" Said Blitzen  
  
"Well roses are pretty"  
  
"As long as you don't eat them like last year" Said Dancer  
  
"Don't make me remember last year" Said Prancer  
  
"Oh Yeah last year, which house was that again?" Asked Cupid  
  
"It was at the institute for mutants, don't you remember?" Said Donner  
  
"Yeah I remember when Ororo woke up and found him eating her roses" Said Rudolph  
  
"Oh yeah, remember her screaming 'My babies, what have you done to my babies!!'" Said Dasher cracking up  
  
"Yeah and then she went totally berserk and hit Prancer in the butt with a lightning" Said Vixen and they all cracked up  
  
"You laugh now. I hope a lightning hits you all in the butt" Said Prancer rubbing his butt (as much as a reindeer can rub his butt any way)  
  
::Inside::  
  
The noise of all the reindeer laughing could be heard from outside  
  
"Wonder what they're so happy about?" Said Rogue. She looked around "Neat house, everything is so organized and clean. And look at that Christmas tree looks like it's from a magazine"  
  
She ate the cookies  
  
"Ok Rogue time to think. This is Kitty. What can you give Kitty?" Some very interesting ideas crossed her mind 'Black clothes? No. Black makeup? No. A Hot Topic gift card? No. Oh! I know I have the perfect thing!'  
  
"A Driving School! Yeah. One year free Driving classes. Then she can stop bugging us at the mansion to go practice with her" Rogue smiled "And for her parents some car insurance 'Geico, because 15 minutes could save you 15 percent or more on your car insurance' Cause they sure as heck are going to need it. Happy Hanukkah Kitty's family."  
  
Rogue was about to go out when she stopped  
  
"I'm curious what does kitty's room looks like" So she went upstairs and open the first door "Bathroom" She opened the next door "Closet" She opened the next door "Oh my god! It's a guy!" Said Rogue surprised "Shhhh" Said the man with a finger on his lips as a signal for her to shut up "O_O ... OK" She quickly closed that door and went to the next one. She slowly opened it and BINGO Kitty's room  
  
"AHH!!" She screamed looking around the room. Everything was so... so... pink. Pink walls, pink sheets, pink carpets, pink everything "It... hurts... my... eyes... So... much... pink... Must... close... door..." She closed the door and sighed 'Mental note, never come to Kitty's room again' With that she left.  
  
::Outside::  
  
"Hi Rudolphs, I'm back. What were you all laughing about?"  
  
"Just remembering something Cupid did last year" Said Dancer  
  
"I want to know too, tell me Rudolph"  
  
"I'm Dancer. Well we were in this house and Cupid ate the roses and then this mutant came and fried Prancer's butt" They cracked up again  
  
"Was that at the institute?" Asked Rogue between laughs  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot that's where you live"  
  
"Oh my god I remember that, it was last year. The professor had Ororo on medications for 2 weeks cause she kept saying that Santa's reindeers ate her roses" They all cracked up again  
  
Rogue got on the sleigh and when she was about to leave thought 'I should leave something nice for Kitty's driving teacher when I get to her house. How about some free tickets to the nearest mental institution?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I had a lot of fun writing this chapter :D I hoped you all liked it too :)  
  
This is for Rogue Maverick too cause she wanted me to do Kitty's chapter, and don't worry *Sings with the tune of Santa Claus is coming to town* the Brotherhood chapter is coming to FF.net... :D  
  
Also if someone would be kind enough to tell me HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU DO ITALICS AND BOLD??! I've been trying to for some time and I have no idea. I'm using Word by the way :D I'll give 3 extra points to the one that helps me :)  
  
~Latin Mutant~  
  
***  
  
Now is time for the Christmas question: Which are the 2 colors that are associated with Christmas?  
  
The score is:  
  
Red Witch: 1  
  
Dark Jaded Rose: 2 ½  
  
She-who-walks-with-wierdo: ½  
  
Invader Nina: 1  
  
Rogue Maverick: 2  
  
fragmentpieces: 1  
  
Dont-eat-chunky-pudding: 1  
  
Dark Jaded Rose is still winning 


	5. Todd and the Brotherhood

WOW! I was really happy when I went to check my emails and I had 12 reviews alert :P  
  
More brownies to everyone **gives brownies** And Happy Christmas you all  
  
******************  
  
"So where to now Santa Rogue?"  
  
"Santa Rogue, I like that" She said smiling "According to the list the next stop is Todd. We're going to the Brotherhood"  
  
"Aww, I don't want to go there" Said Vixen  
  
"Me neither it smells funny" Said Prancer  
  
"And that Wanda girl is scary" Said Rudolph  
  
"I'm sure they're sleeping now, and besides we have to go. I can't leave poor Todd without a present" Said Rogue  
  
"She's right. Well let's go to the Brotherhood" Said Rudolph  
  
"That's the attitude Vixen" Said Rogue "See I learned your name"  
  
"Amazing as it sounds I'm RUDOLPH!! You call us all Rudolph, but me Rudolph, you call Vixen"  
  
"Ok sorry"  
  
"Though Vixen's a cool name" Said Vixen  
  
"Not as cool as Dancer"  
  
"No way, the best name is Comet"  
  
"You're all wrong the bestest of the bests names is Cupid, right Blitzen?"  
  
"Uhh... Sure honey"  
  
"You're only saying that because she's your girlfriend"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did Too"  
  
"Reindeers focus, we're going to the Brotherhood" Said Rogue interrupting them  
  
"Ok, but this is not over!" Said Prancer  
  
"Why are you talking? You didn't said anything during the whole fight" Said Cupid  
  
"Yeah, but I felt left out..."  
  
::Later::  
  
The reindeers still didn't want to come close to the brotherhood house so Rogue had to walk a lot  
  
"Stupid reindeers, afraid of the brotherhood. Now I have to carry this heavy bag for 3 more streets" Muttered Rogue "At least I hope Todd left me some cookies"  
  
::3 streets later::  
  
"I'm... here" She said tired "Now to go in and get this over with" She tried to open the door, but it didn't opened "It's closed! Now what do I do?" She tried to enter through the window, but it didn't open either "Great! What now!" She said frustrated 'You know what to do Rogue' Said the Santa from her head. She looked up "No way, I'm not going in through THAT!" She said pointing to the chimney "No way. Not going to happen. Sorry Todd no presents for you"  
  
::Later::  
  
"Me and my big heart" Said Rogue. She was up on the roof looking down the chimney "Maybe it's not as bad as it looks. Hakuna Matata*" She held her breath and jumped  
  
::Inside::  
  
"That was fun" She said wiping of the dust from her hands 'Lucky for me I have black clothes'  
  
She looked around the living room "This house is such a mess. Where's the tree?" She looked around and saw a small branch with some Christmas ornaments on it and a note "I think it's that thing" She went over and read the note  
  
'Deer Santa:  
  
I know we al have bin a litle bad, butt we stil would like to have sum xmas gifts. We know da three doesnt' luk like much, butt is da best we culd do.  
  
Luv  
  
Todd, Lance, Fred, Tabitha, Wanda, Pietro'  
  
"Aww, they're trying to suck up to Santa with cute notes. Well it won't work. The only one on the 'good kids' list was Todd. So for Todd a bathroom kit with everything from soap to bath salts. Hope he knows how to use it though"  
  
With that she left through the front door  
  
"Bye guys, Merry Christmas"  
  
She made her way back to the sleigh  
  
"You're back" Said Dancer  
  
"You sure took your time" Said Rudolph  
  
"On must be because some reindeer are afraid of some kids and left me to walk more than 3 streets alone while carrying this big bag that weighs like 100 pounds!!!"  
  
"Sorry" Said Cupid "Where to next?"  
  
"Next on the list is, you got to be kidding me!!"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Who is it? You all will find out next chapter. No not true :P this continues right here. I'm evil, aren't I?  
  
******  
  
"Well who is it Santa Rogue?"  
  
"It's Fred"  
  
"So it's back to the brotherhood for you"  
  
"Yeah, can't you Rudolphs leave me a little closer?"  
  
"No, we are to afraid of the kids in that house. We'll wait for you right here" Said Comet  
  
"Evil reindeers!!" Said Rogue as she grabbed the bag again and left  
  
"Why does she keep calling us all Rudolph?" Asked Prancer to Dancer  
  
"I don't know, maybe she's a little... slow. Get it?" Said Dancer  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Oh look, a florist's shop. I wonder if they have roses?" Said Cupid trying to break in  
  
"Stop her!!" Said Rudolph and all the reindeer jumped in  
  
::Back to the Brotherhood::  
  
"At least with all this walking I'm going to lose the weigh I gained with all the cookies" She said smiling "Do I have to go down the chimney again? If I knew I was coming back I would have left the door open"  
  
::Inside::  
  
"Ok, back inside" She went back to where the tree was "Ok, so Freddie the perfect Christmas present for you is... some exercise machines!! And a diet plan. I'm going to leave it all for you right here" She turned to leave "What if when I reach the sleigh the next person on the list is Lance? I'm not walking all that again"  
  
She turned back to the tree  
  
"I'm going to leave presents for everyone 'cause I'm not going to walk all that way back here again. For Wanda some anger management classes, she really needs it. It's not good for a person to go around trying to kill your dad. For Lance... how about a cat? Yeah, a "kitty"! I love the sarcasm"  
  
"Meow" Said the brown fluffy little cat  
  
"Aww, so cute and fluffy. Wait I'm Rogue I'm supposed to be angsty, not going around thinking stuff is cute. Stupid kitty, get out of my way." She kicked it "Sorry" She whispered "I still have Pietro and Tabitha to go. For Pietro a turtle, I want to see how he handles one of these. They're so slow. And for Tabitha a hamster, I want to see how long before she blows it up. Well I'm finished here. Merry Christmas you all!" And with that she left the Brotherhood  
  
::Back to the reindeers::  
  
"Michael is also a nice name" Said Rudolph  
  
"Stop it already with the names!" Screamed Dasher "Look Santa Rogue's back"  
  
"Finished?"  
  
"Yeah, I left some presents for everyone 'cause I'm not going back there alone again" Said Rogue as she put the bag back into the sleigh  
  
"Good thinking Santa Rogue"  
  
"Now let's go to the next house" Said Rogue then she noticed one reindeer with a black eye "What happened to you Rudolph?"  
  
"I'm Cupid! And I was just trying to smell some roses when all this... this... animals attacked me"  
  
"You were trying to break in" Said Rudolph  
  
"Was not"  
  
"Was too"  
  
"Was not"  
  
"Stop it!" Screamed Rogue "Let's just go to the next house and chill"  
  
"Ok, but this isn't over" Said Prancer  
  
"You again?"  
  
"I felt left out again..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you all liked this chapter too. I liked it, the idea of giving some of them a pet was fun.  
  
*If you don't know where that's from, it's from the Lion King :D It's one of my favorites movies. It's something Simba says to make the worries go away.  
  
~Latin Mutant~  
  
Killer of the dead - I knew Kitty was Jewish, I just don't know anything else about that so I went with tree :p  
  
Ok: This chapter Christmassy question is: What's the most common "thing" you can create with snow?  
  
The score is:  
  
Red Witch: 1  
  
Dark Jaded Rose: 3 ½  
  
She-who-walks-with-wierdo: ½  
  
Invader Nina: 1  
  
Rogue Maverick: 3 (I didn't knew about white thanks :p)  
  
fragmentpieces: 1  
  
Dont-eat-chunky-pudding: 1  
  
marie lebeau- 4  
  
Now marie lebeau is winning 


	6. Ororo

I'm having a lot of fun thinking of what I'm going to write in this chapter :)  
  
Hope you all like it  
  
Oh and:  
  
Happy new year 2004!!!!! Everyone  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"I think Prancer needs a hug" Said Vixen  
  
"Ok, a quick hug and then we are on our way to the next house" Said Rogue  
  
They hugged  
  
"Feel better?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks you all I sometimes feel like you all don't care about me or what I have to say and-  
  
"Ok, let's go" Said Rudolph  
  
"See"  
  
"Huh? Were you saying something Prancer"  
  
They left  
  
::Later::  
  
"So Africa" Said Cupid "They have the best roses there" He put on a dreamy expression on his face  
  
"Yeah, Ororo's next on the list and she is in Africa so we're going to Africa"  
  
"I bet the house after that one is in America again" Said Dancer  
  
"Why isn't the list in order? I thought it was" Asked Rogue  
  
"The elves don't like Santa that much. They have to slave all year making toys while Santa is vacationing in Hawaii. He just works one night a year and gets all the credit. So as a revenge they make him give all these really unnecessary trips" Explained Blitzen  
  
"Do the elves make the list?" Asked Rogue  
  
"Yes, the elves, with the help of the tooth fairy" Said Vixen  
  
"The... tooth fairy?"  
  
"Yeah, she knows all the houses and all the kids too"  
  
"The tooth fairy... ok"  
  
"You're in Santa's sleigh with 8 talking reindeer and you don't believe in the tooth fairy Rogue?"  
  
"I guess you're right. That was educational. In the movies they always make it look like everything is perfect in the north pole" Said Rogue "And I thought the elves went on vacation too"  
  
"No, they even had to go on strike for a good dental plan, Santa's not that good a boss" Said Prancer  
  
"He spoke!!" Said Vixen amazed  
  
All the reindeers applauded  
  
"Oh guys th-" Started Prancer  
  
"And remember the bad food he used to gave us?" Asked Comet "I'm getting a stomachache just remembering"  
  
"Oh yeah, that didn't taste like roses" Said Cupid  
  
"You and your roses"  
  
"We're almost there" Said Rudolph and they started to descend  
  
::In a village::  
  
"I wonder which one of these is Ororo's hut. Every house is the same in this place" Said Rogue  
  
"It's the one that says 'Ororo' on the door"  
  
Rogue looked again, all the houses had the names on the door "Oops... Didn't see that before"  
  
She then walked in the hut that said Ororo and left her her present a week at a spa with all the expenses paid  
  
"You really need this. A total week of relaxation, including a massage by a strong Swedish handsome man named Hunk or Krull" Rogue had a dreamy expression on her face "Some anger management curses" She looked around "What? No cookies?"  
  
Rogue was so centered looking for cookies she didn't noticed Ororo opened her eyes  
  
*Thinking* 'I didn't just see Santa Claus, I didn't just see Santa Claus, I didn't just see Santa Claus, I didn't just see Santa Claus...'  
  
::Meanwhile outside::  
  
"We're in Africa right?"  
  
"For the 108th time Cupid: YES WE ARE!!" Screamed Blitzen annoyed  
  
"I just wanted to make sure"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They have the best roses here, I was planning on going to look for some"  
  
"Yes go and please don't come back"  
  
"I was planning on bringing you all some back with me, but now I'll ate them all" Said Cupid and left  
  
"See what you guys did. What happens if something happens to him" Said Prancer concerned  
  
"I wonder if he'll be all right all alone. What if something bad happens to him" Said Comet concerned  
  
"Hello! What did I just said!" Sad Prancer annoyed  
  
"I'm sure he'll come back Comet" Said Vixen  
  
"In one piece?" Asked Comet concerned  
  
"I said he'll come back, THAT I didn't specified" Said Vixen.  
  
Rudolph smacked him in the head and said "But he's a brave reindeer, nothing bad is going to happen to him"  
  
"Can you hear me??" Prancer waved a paw in front of Cupid's face  
  
"Huh? Did you say something Prancer?"  
  
"...No"  
  
"Look Rogue is coming back" Said Dasher "Finished here?"  
  
"Yep, let's go Rudolph" Said Rogue getting on the sleigh  
  
"Dancer!!!"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"We can't go without Cupid?"  
  
"Who's Cupid?" Asked Rogue  
  
"He's the reindeer that's next to me" Said Dancer  
  
"..."  
  
"He likes roses"  
  
"..."  
  
"Rudolph?"  
  
"Oooh, We can't leave without him, he's so cute"  
  
"Do you even know who he is?"  
  
"You just told me, he's Rudolph"  
  
"You're really special Rogue"  
  
"Thank you, my mom always told me that before I discovered she was just using me because she wanted me to use my powers for evil" Rogue said smiling  
  
"...Ok"  
  
"Start the sleigh!!" Said Cupid running fast  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Just go!! go!! go!!! Now!!" He quickly went to his place and they lifted  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I went to look for roses, like I said"  
  
"You found some?"  
  
"Yeah I found some really pretty roses in front of a house and I took them, and then this lady comes out of nowhere and started throwing lightning at me. she seemed familiar though"  
  
"Did you lose her?"  
  
"... NO"  
  
A lightning struck the carriage  
  
"I KNEW YOU ALL WERE REAL!! I KNEW IT!!" said a very angry Ororo "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" She kept throwing lightning, but they dodged it. Then she looked at the sleigh carefully "Rogue? Is that you child? Have the evil reindeers from hell captured you? And why are you dressed like Santa?"  
  
"Yo no Rogue. Yo no English" Said Rogue "Go Rudolph's run for your lives"  
  
The sleigh took turbo and left quickly. All that was left behind was a very confused Ororo  
  
"Next year I'll have a camera, and I WILL show the world that evil reindeers DO exist!!!" She said holding her fist in front of her face angrily "Next year!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Poor Ororo :)  
  
I am running short on ideas for some people and a little help would be appreciated, I have no idea what to give:  
  
Scott and Amara  
  
This chapter Christmassy question is:  
  
Finish this song : ------ Bells, ------ Bells, ------ all the way...  
  
The score is like this:  
  
Red Witch: 1  
  
Dark Jaded Rose: 4 ½  
  
She-who-walks-with-wierdo: 1½  
  
Invader Nina: 1  
  
Rogue Maverick: 4  
  
fragmentpieces: 1  
  
Dont-eat-chunky-pudding: 1  
  
marie lebeau- 4  
  
Dark Jaded Rose is back in front 


	7. Acolytes

Chapter 7 The Acolytes  
  
Hope you all enjoy this chapter too :)  
  
Isn't weird to be reading a Christmas story now? I mean Valentine's Day is almost there :p  
  
.·°¤°·.*.·°¤°·.*.·°¤°·.*.·°¤°·.*.·°¤°·.*.·°¤°·.*.·°¤°·.*.·°¤°·.*.·°¤°·.*.·°¤ °·.*.·°¤°·.*.·°¤°·.*.·°¤°·.  
  
"But why are Magneto's guys on this list? I thought they were supposed to be bad" The reindeers and Rogue were now in the middle of nowhere in a desert in front of a giant metal bubble. "And how am I supposed to enter?"  
  
"Well I already told you the elves hate Santa" Said Blitzen  
  
"And what about the tooth fairy? I thought she was supposed to be good"  
  
"No, she hates Santa too. Something about Santa not telling her he was married" Explained Dancer  
  
"Uh-huh you people at the north pole are all crazy"  
  
"Must be the water" Said Rudolph smiling  
  
"Now back to the important matter of how do I get in there"  
  
"You're Santa Rogue, you can enter anywhere you want to" Said Donner  
  
"How? Something magical? A little bit of fairy dust perhaps?"  
  
"Come on Rogue don't be silly. It's not fairy dust"  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Just blow a hole in the wall with some C4"  
  
"I like you Rudolph"  
  
"Donner"  
  
"That's what I said"  
  
::Later::  
  
"Ok, everyone take cover behind the sleigh" Said Rogue running "5, 4, 3, 2, 1"  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
They were now covered in black ash  
  
"Is everyone ok?"  
  
"I can't feel my toes" Said Prancer  
  
"You DON'T have toes..."  
  
"Oh... Right" Prancer smiled embarrassed  
  
"Well at least now there's a door. I wonder if anyone woke up from the explosion"  
  
"I doubt it, and if you find someone awake just hit them in the head and leave them unconscious Rogue" Said Vixen  
  
"All right" Rogue walked in through the 'new door'  
  
"Why didn't you told her about the hidden door Donner?" Asked Cupid  
  
"I wanted to see her blow up something"  
  
"Yeah, we're bored" Said Vixen too  
  
::Inside::  
  
"What's that horrible noise?" Rogue was walking through the hall with the door to all the rooms "It's like a cat's dying or something" She reached into the bag and took out some ear plugs "Better"  
  
She kept walking and opened the first door  
  
::Colossus's room::  
  
"So that's the noise, Colossus's snoring. That explains why no one's up with that explosion" She walked over to the bed  
  
"You're a big metal man, so for you some anti-rust liquid. I wouldn't want to see you in ten years all rusty and not being able to move." She smiled and left  
  
::Next room Magneto's::  
  
She went in everything in the room was metal  
  
"I don't think that bed's very comfortable, being metal and all. But oh well it's your back. Magneto, for you a new and cooler helmet. That one is really ugly." She turned to left but stopped  
  
"And some pillows, that bed really doesn't look comfortable at all" She left the room and went to the next one  
  
::Remy's room :} ::  
  
A shirtless Remy was in the bed sleeping  
  
"He looks so cute... focus Rogue, focus. Ok so this is more of a gift for me" Rogue reached to her pocket and took out a picture of her. She wrote her cell number on the back with her name "Call me" She whispered smiling and left  
  
"I should probably leave something for him too" She went back in and left him a new deck of cards. "'Cause you're always blowing them up"  
  
::Sabertooth's room::  
  
"Now next room" She opened the door and inside was Sabertooth sleeping "I still don't understand how can they sleep with that noise, it's me with these ear plugs and I still hear it"  
  
She walked in "Well Sabertooth... I don't know, you're kind of a cat, aren't you? Well I'm going to leave a ball of yarn for you and some toys. Hope you like them" She turned and left the room.  
  
::Pyro's room::  
  
She was on the hall again "Just one room left"  
  
She opened the door and inside was Pyro. She looked around, the place was a mess clothes everywhere, pizza boxes on the floor "Eww, It wouldn't kill you to clean your room once in a while you know?"  
  
She made her way and finally found a little plastic Christmas tree under some bed sheets "I have the perfect gift for you Pyro, a new lighter, but not any lighter, this is a lighter with pink and yellow bunnies. I know you'll love it. And a fire extinguisher. I'm SO sure you'll enjoy it" She left the gifts under the little tree and made her way out, not without first stepping on something that looked like a 5 week old tuna sandwich  
  
"Ewww, I'm out of here. Next year you're not getting a present!"  
  
::In the hall::  
  
"Well that's everyone here. Bye and Merry Christmas" Rogue got out of the base through the new 'door'  
  
"Done" She said to all the reindeers  
  
"All right. Let's go" Said Rudolph  
  
"What? You all didn't do anything stupid while I was in there?"  
  
"No Santa Rogue, why would you think something like that of us?"  
  
Rogue looked at them suspiciously and they left  
  
::Somewhere in the desert::  
  
**BOOOOOOOOOM**  
  
"I knew it! What did you all do?" Asked Rogue  
  
"Well, there was some C4 just lying around and... well we kinda..." Donner started, but didn't knew what to say so Vixen continued  
  
"There was a turtle"  
  
"A turtle!!" Rogue interrupted  
  
"We just wanted to see if it could go faster..."  
  
"O_O Oh my god. You Rudolphs are sick"  
  
"Don't worry, she was in her shell so nothing happened to the turtle"  
  
"Thank God, we can't have the animal rights people suing us"  
  
"Where are going anyway?" Asked Rudolph  
  
"I thought you knew..." Said Rogue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:D Chapter 7, Hope you all liked, specially you Dont-eat-chunky-pudding, I gave Pyro a fire extinguisher. And Pyromaniac666 I gave him the lighter you suggested 'cause when I read that I cracked up :D  
  
And don't worry, not turtles were harmed, in the creation of this chapter :)  
  
Before I forget, my internet is acting weird so I don't know when next chapter will be up :)  
  
Now this chapters Christmassy question (Even if we are in mid-January :p)  
  
How do you say 'Merry Christmas' in other language? Any one :)  
  
The score now is:  
  
Red Witch: 1  
  
Dark Jaded Rose: 5 ½  
  
She-who-walks-with-wierdo: 1½  
  
Invader Nina: 1  
  
Rogue Maverick: 5 ½ (½ extra for writing the whole song :} )  
  
fragmentpieces: 1  
  
Dont-eat-chunky-pudding: 2  
  
marie lebeau- 4  
  
ASGT: 6 (Olive? Is that another reindeer? )  
  
ASGT is winning :) 


	8. Scott

Chapter 8 This is Scott's chapter  
  
Enjoy :)  
  
***  
  
"Where are we?" Asked Rogue  
  
"You told me next was Scott Summers and he's staying here with his brother in Hawaii" Said Rudolph  
  
"Scott" Said Rogue smiling dreamily  
  
"Remember to focus Rogue"  
  
"Sure" Said Rogue still smiling  
  
"In Hawaii they have a lot of tasty flowers" Said Cupid smiling too  
  
"We're here" Said Rudolph stopping  
  
"Ok, I'll go in through the window" Said Rogue  
  
"You know you don't have to enter through the window Rogue" Said Dancer  
  
"This is Scott's house so I'm going to enter through HIS window"  
  
"What if you wake him up? You'll compromise the mission"  
  
"Sure Rudolph"  
  
"DANCER"  
  
"Ok, ok"  
  
Rogue entered through the window careful not to wake Scott or anyone in the house  
  
"He looks so cute sleeping... Focus Rogue, focus." She said closing her eyes "Now I have just the perfect thing for you Scott. Some 'Chill pills'. They're supposed to make even the biggest stiff relax and chill"  
  
"You can't do that" Mumbled Scott in his sleep  
  
"Even in his dreams he's giving orders, yep this is the perfect gift for you Scoot"  
  
She got out of his room and went downstairs for the tree. Scott was spending Christmas with his brother Alex in Hawaii.  
  
"I have to remember to leave something for Alex too, but I don't know much about him. Well Scott's always saying that Alex is his little brother so I think a G.I Joe will do" She left the package under the tree. She got out of the house and went to the sleigh  
  
"Done"  
  
"You sure took your time"  
  
"Now let's hurry to the next house" Said Rogue  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Didn't you guys did anything stupid while I was gone?"  
  
"Not this time"  
  
"We are good reindeers"  
  
Halos appeared over the reindeers heads  
  
"Whatever, let's go" Said Rogue and they left  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I decided on 'chill pills', well Evan's always telling him to relax and what better to help you relax than 'chill pills'  
  
Now who's next? Not even I know... yet :)  
  
~Latin Mutant~  
  
Now, what color is Vixen's nose?  
  
Thanks to Personage for the French: Joyeux Noël  
  
ASGT, Feliz cumpleaños is spanish for happy birthday and Feliz Navidad is Merry Christmas :p  
  
Others I know are:  
  
Meri Kurimasui - Japanese  
  
Sheng Dan Lee - Chinese  
  
S Rozhdestvom - Russian  
  
I took this from a brochure my teacher gave me like 6 yeas ago, so don't yell at me if something's wrong :p  
  
The score until now is:  
  
Personage: 1  
  
ASGT: 6  
  
Dark Jaded Rose: 5 ½  
  
Rogue Maverick: 5 ½  
  
marie lebeau- 4  
  
Dont-eat-chunky-pudding: 2  
  
She-who-walks-with-wierdo: 1½  
  
Invader Nina: 1  
  
fragmentpieces: 1  
  
Red Witch: 1  
  
ASGT is winning :) 


End file.
